Unexpected: A series of Unexpected Events
by BlackQueen0896
Summary: This is about how Percy's life after the Giant war and how when he falls in love with a girl everything becomes difficult!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected: a series of unexpected events  
>Rating: T for Teen<br>Characters:Percy Jackson  
>Andrea Jefferson<br>Nico Di Angelo  
>Thalia Grace<br>Grover Underwood

Synopsis: The seven demigods defeated the forces of Gaea. Many demigods,stayers, and hunters sacrificed their lives. Including Hazel(daughter of Pluto), Frank (son of Mars) and Annabeth (daughter of Athena). Now, after one year the demigods who fought the war are trying to lead a normal life. Until Percy meets a new demigod and falls for her. Whose father is...Keep reading to find out...

Here is the chapter..

Chapter 1  
>Percy<p>

It is almost the end of the school and I still can't believe it has been one year scince we defeayed the forces of Gaea.I miss my wise girl more than alsom my closest friends Hazel and Frank. Thalia is with the hunters, Grover is asusual trying to save the nature and Nico was in underworld helping Hades(Can't imagine!). Jason along with Piper and Leo went to Camp Jupiter(I gave him back his position..). This year as every year, I am going to Camp Halfblood for the second home.I am going to meet my old of all these I reached my school,where my stepdad is the principal.  
>The first period was English which was boring as came science,where we were supposed to experiment about smelly gases! I wished inside that today won't be as bad as other last days in my other giving us all the instructions the teacher told us that we were supposed to have a me, I couldn't find a partner today, this girl who had jet black hair just like me and eyes which were almost green but a bit yellowish in colour(could have stared at them the whole day if you could) asked if we could be partners because her partner is absent.I tried to remember her name, Andrea I think.I nodded my head thinking she understood it was a was one of the girls who would lock themselves in a library rather than go to gym class.<p>

"Mmm...Hi! I am Percy",I said with a smile on my face.  
>"I am Andrea ,it's nice to meet you" she said before the teacher started explaning about the smeelly gases again.<p>

After what seemed like hours we finished the experimnet without blowing up the lab.  
>" See you around" she said before leaving the lab.I gave her a another smile and said bye and left for gym!<br>GYM! did I just say gym? I guess I did.I hope I won't blow another gym again!After changing to my gym clothes (which made me look funny)I reached the were supposed to have a basketball match! GREAT! I took a look around the familiar envirnoment and I saw Andrea sitting in a corner reading a is just like Annnabeth,I brought sadness to a deep breath trying to shake off the sadness I went towards the basketbakk court to have some fun before I blow something up!

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Andrea<p>

Oh! My Gods! GYM! I hate it! Picking up my stuff and thinking of a nice excuse to skip the class, I reached the gym. As usual most of the boys were playing basketball and all the popular girls were chatting about a party they went. And our gym teacher was reading sports illastrated in a corner. But it looks like he fell a sleep! Sitting at the corner where I always sat,I took out the book I was my self comfortable I started reading.

I looked up from the book to see someone enter the was Percy,the guy who was my lab looked handsome,with the messy black hair and sea green eyes that will make you forget snap out of it!What were you thinking!I mentally shouted at my took one look around and his eyes settled on smiled at me and started walking towards the basketball was very confident on what he is doing I could tell that and he made me think of someone I swore to never think again.

The bell rang and I was very up my stuff I left for the cafeteria to eat something. After paying for the lunch and holding my books on the other hand I went searching for a place to sit.I looked everywhere,the cafeteria looked like a vegetable market! Some people were celebrating the beginning of the holidays, some were singing like crazy people!In one corner stood our Latin teacher with a frown on her face and muttering something to herself.

Seeing cafeteria is almost full,I turned to go.I saw a table with only one person on a sigh of relief I walked over to the table and took a seat on the opposite person was staring at his food, he was listening to wonder he doesn't hear anything around looked up distracted from his food.I looked straight at his face to find two sea green eyes looking at me.  
>"We meet again..."said a smooth voice.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter hope you like it!...**

Chapter 3

Percy

I had no appetite so I was listening to music when I saw Andrea come and sit opposite to were both surprised.I gave her a smile and she gave me a smile which shoved how beautiful she can be! PERCY! A voice in my head shouted at me saying snap out of it. I couldn't she looked soo pretty.I can't beleive I hadn't noticed her before. She is a lot like Annabeth. Like she likes reading so does Annabeth, she is good in greek and latin so is Annabeth! She reminds me a lot of my wise girl!

We talkesd about the schoo,how it was almost the end of the year and we never noticed she asked me about my holiday plans.I told her that I wa sgoing to a camp for a lot of ADHD and Dyslexic kids.

"You are one?I couldn't sounds like a lot of fun! I wish I could go!"She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Ya,I am do you want to go to a camp full of retards?"I asked surprised and confused. Ya I am slow at thinking and realizing things and Annabeth was always there to explain them but sadly she is not there.

"Because I am one," She said looking at me like I didn't get it.

"Really,but you don't look like one",I said once again looking at her.

"Neither do you",she said with a smirk on her face.

This was interesting I wasn't expecting her to be like me.I mean demigod!Somewhere in my mind a voice said she can't be how can she survived for 17 years! and the gods promised that they wouldn't leave their demigods unclaimed after 12 years.I shook all these crazy thoughts away from my mind when the bell rang.

On the way to the next class I asked her "So what are you doing in the holidays?"Trying to learn more about her.

She seemed to sleep out of what she was thinking and looked at me.

"I am staying with my aunt for the whole vacation!"she said looking straight looked at me giving a sad reminded me of myself when I was twelve living with my mom for the holidays in New York apartment.

I felt bad for her. I asked her why she wa staying with her aunt.

" My mom is dead and I don't even know who my dad is..Since,child hood I lived with my aunt and uncle."She opened her locker to take her books.

I told her bye ane reached my locker.M y mind was full of all the crazy thoughts thats told me she is one of us!Shaking all the crazy thoughts and picking my books I went to my next class.I was late as teacher was already in class and i took a seat next to Andrea who had reached before me!

It was Latin class and our teacher was giving me her dead glare.I hoped that I won't blow another school!...

**Please don't mind my spelling!..Please review and Hope you like it!**


End file.
